


Comeuppance

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue/Sequel ficlet to my 2-part fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/100978/chapters/138472">Bobbing For Apples</a>.  <i>Miranda dishes out punishment where it's due</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeuppance

_TeeDee started violently as his new office door swung open and hit the wall with a bang._

 _Standing, silhouetted by the bright lights of the main office was Miranda Priestly. TeeDee gulped audibly. The Editor’s hair contrasted starkly against the dark figure, the trademark enough to clue him into who was there._

 _He would have known without it, however. Something deep inside him felt the powerful aura the woman exuded and cowered in terror._

 _Outwardly, he remained as calm as possible. He was right, the article had had to be written. He wouldn’t apologise for doing his job. And she hadn’t suffered too greatly. In fact, TeeDee suspected Miranda Priestly had made sure she wouldn’t suffer much at all, in the end._

 _He blamed Sachs._

 _It wasn’t so much that he had wanted to ruin the woman, but actual dialogue and scene-by-scene recounting could have put him further up the ladder to his own Editorship in a few years time. If only Sachs hadn’t gone running to her former employer, video in hand._

 _Of course, there was the personal loss too; he had picked up the video for a reason, after all. He had quite looked forward to watching it._

 _Miranda took a few steps into the office, the door swinging shut behind her. She stopped under the duller lights above his desk and TeeDee found the breath freezing in his lungs._

 _The darkness hadn’t been an illusion; the older woman was adorned in black leather from the top that barely covered her breasts to the black stiletto boots on her feet. The corset style gave her a smooth hourglass figure, and her pants were very tight._

 _“You tried to make a fool of me, Drewry.” The low voice promised honey but dripped poison. Tee Dee shifted slightly in his seat, reaching up and loosening his collar._

 _“You’ve been a very naughty boy.” It was only as Miranda moved to within feet of him that he noticed the long leather whip she held in one hand. The other held something that glinted like metal._

 _He shivered, not at all certain it was solely from fear._

 _“And you know,” Miranda continued. “Naughty boys need punishing.”_

 _The whip lashed up and down before TeeDee could blink. It slapped his desk dead center, scattering files and printouts like confetti. His breathing became noticeably faster as Miranda circled the desk, putting herself within touching distance._

 _Not that TeeDee had any intention of touching the woman. Nope. None._

 _He drew his hand back sharply at the sting of the lash. She had terrifying control over it._

 _Miranda smiled, showing teeth, and shook her head.  
“You don’t get to touch.” The whip lashed again, slicing straight through his favourite shirt and reddening the skin. His pulse quickened. “Take your punishment like a man TeeDee.”_

 _Miranda drew back the lash ag-_

“I would _never_ call him by that ridiculous moniker, Andrea.” Andy jumped, her hand reaching out and slapping the laptop closed.

“Miranda!” She tried to will her heartbeat slower. “Don’t sneak up on me like that. And it’s rude to read over people’s shoulders.” Andy really hoped the older woman hadn’t been standing there for long.

Miranda raised an eyebrow at her. “But, of course, there are no such rules against writing about another person in some lurid, and I should say, rather worrying fantasy?” There might have been humour in her voice, it was hard to tell.

Andy’s face reddened. Luck hated her, obviously.

“Well, you won’t tell me what you did to TeeDee.”

“And _this_ is what your mind thought up?” Miranda waved a hand at the laptop and Andy coloured deeper. What she wouldn’t give for the ground to open up right now, or a meteor to crash down on top of her.

“You tell me what really happened, then, and I won’t have to imagine, will I?”

Miranda just watched her, her head cocked to the side; considering. Then she moved herself between Andy and the laptop, her body pressing against Andy’s. She tilted the screen back and scrolled up the document.

“Well, first it was a leather jacket, not a corset. And the whip was platted like a french twist with a soft suede patch where I held it.”

Andy’s breath caught in her throat. Miranda paused in her corrections and twisted her upper body, bending at the waist to scratch her teeth along Andy’s collarbone.

“After all this time,” she said, returning her attention to the laptop, “surely you know my bite is worse than my bark.”

 

 _End._


End file.
